what if i leave you?
by thebluecharm
Summary: Gray-sama, ¿qué pasaría si Juvia se fuera? ¿¡Qué?; —gray/juvia .


_Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Loxar  
_**disclaimer**: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**resumen**: —Gray-sama, ¿qué pasaría si Juvia se fuera? —¿¡Qué!?

**advertencias**: spoiler, ligero ooc. no me gusta esta pareja así que he hecho lo que he podido (y no sé por qué lo he hecho o.o). situado antes del último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

* * *

.

.

.

—**one shot**: _what if i leave you?_

.

.

.

—astridwantmore ( _missnelljackson_)

.

.

.

La lluvia caía suavemente por las ventanas del bar en el que estaban. Fairy Tail, el que hasta ese momento había sido el peor gremio de Fiore se preparaba para, al día siguiente, enfrentarse al su último día de competición. Gray estaba sentado en una silla, con las manos apretadas y la mirada perdida. En su interior, miles de preguntas se amontonaban sin respuesta aparente. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido el primer día, su derrota contra el chico del sombrero, y esa misma tarde-noche, la detención de Lucy.

¿Sería Natsu capaz de rescatarla? Tenía un buen equipo (Mirajane, Wendy y los Exceed) y, por sí mismo, era fuerte. Ah, era una tontería preocuparse por ello, estaba claro que Natsu lo lograría. Al igual que él conseguiría vencer al de Sabertooth. De eso estaba seguro y no importaba lo que las predicciones de Mavis, la primera, dijeran.

—¿Está bien, Gray-sama? —la voz de Juvia se coló en sus pensamientos y pestañeó varias veces antes de levantar la cabeza para mirarla y asentir a su pregunta. Juvia sonrió y se sentó a su lado en la mesa—. Mañana daremos lo mejor, ¿verdad, Gray-sama? —Juvia trató de animarlo, con su sonrisa y su puño en alto. Delante de ella, una cena ligera a base de ensalada y algo de fruta, agua para beber y un pastel de chocolate de postre.

—Sí, claro —la escueta respuesta del mago de hielo la hizo fruncir el ceño, preocupada. Sabía que Gray tenía algo en la cabeza, aunque no estaba segura de lo que era, y eso la preocupaba porque no podía permitir que su querido Gray-sama estuviera triste o decaído.

Juvia terminó de comer en silencio mientras Gray jugueteaba con un vaso vacío a su lado, ignorándola completamente. La lluvia en el exterior había comenzado a hacerse más fuerte y el escándalo del gremio parecía no ser tan fuerte con un Natsu medio noqueado por Erza.

—Gray-sama —llamó su atención, alejó el plato de comida y acercó el postre hacia ella—, ¿qué pasaría si Juvia se fuera? —preguntó, casi inocentemente, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y en posición pensativa, sus ojos mirando al techo como si tratara de imaginar la situación y su dedo índice bajo su mentón ligeramente serio.

Silencio.

_¿Qué pasaría si Juvia se fuera?…Si Juvia se fuera… Juvia…_

—¿¡Qué!? —Gray se levantó rápidamente de su sitio y la miró sorprendido. ¿Qué Juvia se iba a ir? En ese momento estaba realmente confundido, no sabía bien qué decir—. ¿Te vas? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?… ¿Qué? —miró en todas direcciones como si la respuesta, más que tenerla la chica justo enfrente de él, estuviera flotando en el aire.

El mundo se había vuelto loco.

El mago de hielo repitió la pregunta en su cabeza. Si Juvia se iba, dejaría de sentirse _ligeramente_ acosado. Tendría un problema menos, pese a que no era de los que dejaban sus problemas resolverse solos. Si Juvia se iba significaba que Lyon dejaría de joder con eso de llevársela y, por lo tanto, de aparecer _porque sí_ en cualquier lugar en el que estaban.

Lyon… Espera, él había dicho que se llevaría a Juvia justo delante de ella. ¿Significaba eso que ella, finalmente, había aceptado la propuesta del maníaco ese y se iba a unir a Lamia Scale? Lyon, ese bastardo, ¿quería llevarse a uno de su gremio? Más concretamente, a Juvia.

—¿Ha sido Lyon, verdad? —preguntó, la mirada ligeramente oscurecida y una cara amenazante. Juvia negó con la cabeza y se sonrojó ante la imagen tan masculina de Gray (_—__¿Gray-sama está celoso?_). Gray bajó la mirada y se acercó a su cara—. Dime, Juvia, ¿ha sido él quien te ha convencido de irte de Fairy Tail?

—N-no, Gray-sama, no se trata de eso. Juvia sólo quería…

—No puedes irte de Fairy Tail, ¿entiendes?, no dejaré que Lyon se lleve a ninguno de mis miembros. Ese bastardo, ladrón —gruñó, volviendo a sentarse en su asiento junto a ella y cogiendo su postre al tiempo que se quitaba la camiseta. Ahora tenía hambre.

* * *

La lluvia finalmente había menguado. La noche caía tranquila encima del bar y la mayor parte del gremio estaba durmiendo por ahí tirado de cualquier forma. Gray descansaba más relajado tumbado en el suelo, Juvia dormía junto a él sonriendo.

—Lyon…grrr —gruñó entre sueños y apretó el puño con fuerza rodando hasta quedar de espaldas a la chica de pelo azul—. No te la llevará-grr-s.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**notas finales**: ¿por qué he hecho esto? yo, tan GrayLu fan que hasta pensar en Gruvia me duele en el corazón; yo, que soy tan poco fan de la pareja que cierro los ojos con el relleno (?); yo, que sigo pensando que hay algo entre Gray y Lucy; yo, que prometí que mi primer fic de Fairy Tail sería de Gray/Lucy... ¡POR QUÉ!

No lo sé, pero el fic no pretendía ser romántico. Y aún así, aquí está -.-"


End file.
